


Post-Luck

by shinyhuman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyhuman/pseuds/shinyhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Vriska's death and her time with Gamzee, Terezi seeks comfort and Kanaya is more than willing to provide it, in the form of moiraillegiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Luck

Strength has withdrawn from your body. Tears fatten on the edges of your eyes, only to be pushed downward by the miniscule twitch of a muscle as you fight to restrain the whimpers building in your throat. Everything around you seems to be corrupt, even the walls of this awful meteor infected with the putrid vibrations of low, abominable honks. You shudder, pulling your dragon cape tighter around you and hugging Lemonsnout closer. The movement breaks your concentration, and an isolated shriek of distress is released, reverberating through the room before being captured once again between your lips, under your hand. 

You don’t really know who you are anymore. Even the pursuit of justice has come at a price, a life exchanged for sight, the absence of a friend turning the world into a less vibrant place, full of colors so abundant and unexpectedly dull that you can’t enjoy them properly. 

Vision might even be tolerable if you had friends to distract you. Dave, disgusted with the mechanics of your romance, has isolated himself, while Karkat, overcompensating for Dave’s lack of interest, is pursuing you, as usual, with too much interest, and Gamzee...you can’t even think about him.

Honk.

You stifle another shriek, lungs gasping from air between your fingers. Hidden in the darkness of one of the storage rooms, you quiver to your feet, fingers blindly searching for the button to open the door. You have had enough. You will go to your Recuperacoon and sleep until your adventure on this meteor is through.

Before your fingers locate the button, however, the door is opened by Kanaya, a needle balanced between her lips. “Terezi!” She says, her voice muffled. She then relocates the needle between her fingers and adds, “You frightened me. Why are you in here?”

“I could ask you the same question,” you respond, strangely defensive.

Kanaya’s brow rises but she replies, “I am attempting to collect fabric from our meager and disappointing supply of what seems to be thick napkins. And you?”  
“I am just leaving.” You attempt to sidestep the towering virgo. However, she stops you, firmly holding your shoulders, her eyes peering into your face, surely noticing the dried tears, and the tangles of your hair escaping from underneath your hood in strangled wisps.  
Her face softens, and you hate that you see it, the concern there that so mirrors Karkat’s. “Darling, you can come with me if you want. You know, I haven’t made a dress for anyone but Rose in quite a long time.” 

“I guess.” Sleeping doesn’t sound that good to you anyway. Kanaya gives your shoulders a squeeze and quickly collects a heaping pile of fabrics. When she bends over, you notice the candy red hue of her skirt, confused as to why you never smelled it before. Suddenly you have a memory, if only half of one, of the rainbow drinker bent over you, lulling you to sleep as she samples your blood. The memory smells both candy red and jade green.

“Kanaya, how do rainbow drinkers make their victims sleep?” Your lips form a question mark.

“Victims,” she giggles, “that’s an interesting way to put it. Our fangs have the ability to release a chemical that lessens pain and induces sleep. In trolls, anyway.” You begin to walk to the library, holding the needle. Removing your hood, you wipe the dried tears from your eyes and try to tame your hair with your free hand. Then your fingers fall to the two puncture marks on your neck.

Just before you enter the library, you ask, “Kanaya, what does blood taste like?”

Kanaya stares at you, bemused, “I thought you would have understood the best, out of anyone. Having such a keen tongue.”

“Everything is muted and confusing, lately,” you confess. Then Kanaya opens the door, and you are nearly blinded by the light bursting through it. But not enough. Kanaya spreads the fabric on a table, motioning for you to take a seat on the couch. You obey, immediately collapsing into her arms as she runs her fingers soothingly up and down your back. Your body shivers feverishly, burying your tears in her chest. Her warmth enfolds you, your tremors soothed by a string of gentle, nonsensical words. At some point you drift to sleep, lost to the real world yet unclaimed by any dream bubble.

~

When you wake, your body is still entwined with Kanaya’s. The virgo greets you with a kiss on the forehead, and she is rewarded with a tinge of teal coloring your cheeks. “How are you feeling?” she asks, setting her book on the floor.

“I feel better. How long was I asleep?”

“Quite a while. I would say almost ten hours.” You feel the affectionate concern in her eyes, “You certainly look chipper. Rose was worried about you.”

“Rose?” 

Kanaya massages the base of your horn with the tip of her finger, the sensation coaxing a low purr from your throat. “Yes. I explained everything to her. She is very accepting, and, for a human, experimentative. Sometimes a little too experimentative, really.” Instead of hearing the words, you concentrate on the way her lips shape them. Your face approaches hers, and she invites you closer, sliding underneath you. Under your tongue, her lips curve into a smile. Absent of her green lipstick, her bare black lips feel soft and taste sweet.

One of her hands runs along your back, the other tangles in your hair. Your fingers trace slow circles on each side of her waist as your tongue explores each lip separately, finally diving into the warm cove of her mouth. You sigh, a bit too loudly, as she gently sucks, tugging at your hair.

Suddenly, Kanaya pushes you away as the gentle tapping of Rose’s footsteps ring through the hall. She barely has time to compose herself before your fellow seer enters, looking from Kanaya to you, and back again, amusement coloring her face, “I hope it’s not too forward of me to invite myself to join you?”


End file.
